


you're turning tricks (till you're turned out)

by lupcretia will rise (waved)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Found Family, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waved/pseuds/lupcretia%20will%20rise
Summary: "Thanks, goofus," Lup said, ruffling Taako's bouncy curls until he protested before she slipped off the counter, book in hand, off to see Lucretia.This was what Lucretia needed — a wakeup call, a plea, begging her to come out and be apartof them. A quiet, breathless call to action to be in their family; Taako and Merle and Magnus and Davenport and Barry and herown fucking selfall needed her. Lucretia was vital, a gear in their ever-running machine.They needed her. Lup needed her.





	you're turning tricks (till you're turned out)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont remember the years at all in taz so now im projecting that lack of knowledge onto the characters!!! yeet  
> also lupcretia is real lupcretia is fucking real FUCK  
> EDIT: i changed some words and fixed some shit, please lmk if there are any spelling/grammar errors!

Lup furrowed her brow. She looked down at the journal she was writing in — the crude drawings of dicks, Lucretia, Taako in a frilly apron, Lucretia again, and then all seven of the crew together in childish stick figures — and placed her ink pen in the only place there was blank paper.

_Cycle 7—_

She tried to remember the second number _(what fucking year was it?)_ but found herself unable to. A moment of silence, of _peace,_ and it was already being shattered by her own incompetence.

"Jeez," she said, exhaling through her pointed teeth, and Taako looked up from the bubbling pot he was staring daggers at over to Lup, perched on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wassup, Lulu?" he asked. "Lucy got your nose in a book now, huh?"

She flipped him off, tucked her legs more comfortably under herself, and continued staring at the innocuously lined paper. She wanted it to _not_ do that — stay still, uniform, while she shuddered and cracked.

"I can't remember the fuckin' year," she grunted, finally giving up and scratching out the attempt at an entry. In private retaliation, she drew the pot of matzo soup voring Taako. It cheered her up, but only fractionally.

Taako, in response, gave a flippant wave. "Who the fuck _does,"_ he said gruffly. "We been traveling in this fucking shit show for who gives a fuck how long, I'd lose my fuckin' mind if I actually kept _track._ Gods." He smiled, gave a gentle turn to the soup, and Lup could see the tension in his hand and the lines of his face. Lies were hard with each other, since they could always tell. Same face, same tells. Lup forced herself to forget and, instead, tried to lay in the false security.

Unfortunately, her mind kept drifting back to Lucretia. She couldn't help it — Lucretia was magic. She had something about her that left Lup's face hot and her heart weak.

However, their chronicler had holed herself in her room since they landed on the new planet. Lup figured she was rushing in the last of her notes of the last planet (a sparse desert landscape with no visible sign of life, as it was all underground) but after the Light of Creation dropped, Lucretia was still a hermit.

After Lup, Magnus, and Taako came back from collecting it, she had still not shown her face.

It had been a week and change since Lup had seen Lucretia. She almost didn't _want_ to, considering the hideous end of cycle — cycle —

(Lup took a moment to remember what year it was — when she couldn't, it sent ripples of cold down her spine. The fact that she couldn't remember, that the memories were slipping from her like molasses from one of Taako's unlabeled bottles, terrified her. For the humans in their group, sixty years was just short of a lifetime. For her, it was barely entering her teenage years. So why was it so hard to recall? She knew more than this, a hundred years of life with Taako, and yet the details of the past years still evaded her. Vague. Unknown. It always passed, until she thought of it next.)

The serene planet of rest, the stretch of water and sand that left Lucretia openmouthed at the tide pools and algae and dark, glimmering fish. Lup had misinterpreted, got ahead of herself all around Day Three-Hundred-And-Fuck-All and came on to Lucretia. She led her somewhere secluded and kissed her, leading into her mouth, and Lucretia _shoved_ her away.

"I, I, I," she had choked, so Lup led her away, apologized numbly, didn't bring it up. They had been awkward with each other, evasive for the last few months of the trip, until Lucretia gave her an impeccably caligraphied and eloquent apology letter. Lup didn't know what to make of it — all of the _'I made a mistake'_ s and _'I hope you'll forgive my rash action'_ s left Lup confused and nauseous, but she just wanted to _talk_ to her again. It drove her fucking insane.

Her attraction — her _love_ — for Lucretia had to be palpable. Lup just hoped that she knew. That she could feel it.

"Lulu?" Taako asked, having stepped away from his gurgling dishes to press against Lup's shoulder. Her head jerked, flushing red-tan under her freckles.

"Um," she said.

"If you're _that_ caught up on the year, go on and ask Lucretia," Taako said, a rare, loving smile unfurling on his lips. Lup mirrored him, eyes going misty. He knew her so well — just a glance between them and they _knew._ Being in sync with her brother was easier than breathing, easier than trying to be her own damn self. He was her heart, without a doubt.

"Thanks, goofus," she said, ruffling his bouncy curls until he protested before she slipped off the counter, book in hand, off to see Lucretia.

This was what she needed — a wakeup call, a plea, begging her to come out and be a _part_ of them. A quiet, breathless call to action to be in their family; Taako and Merle and Magnus and Davenport and Barry and her _own fucking self_ all needed her. Lucretia was vital, a gear in their ever-running machine. 

They needed her. Lup needed her.

With her heart somewhere in her throat, Lup knocked on Lucretia's door.

* * *

Lucretia awoke with a start. Next to her, Fisher hummed and laid a tendril over her hand. She was out of her container and spinning lazy pirouettes on Lucretia's desk. Stuck to Lucretia's cheek was a chart — the time they had been traveling, the years and individual days, chopped up into monthly intervals.

She wasn't sure as to why she was awake — or rather, why she was _asleep._ She wiped at the sweat that had accumulated on her brow and a shiver ran through her. She remembered that dark planet, so fucking _lonely_ for the entire year, too busy trying to survive, stay undetected, to focus on herself. She let herself deteriorate that year.

There was no one to look out for her, so she was on her own. It was laughable — a neurotic mess who's only talents were writing and isolation finds herself stuck where both are detrimental.

Lucretia had been alone for so much longer. She hardly had friends growing up, so having her only family, the amazing family she found, be ripped from her all at once nearly broke her. She remembered now — she had woken up from a nightmare: encroaching blackness and never-ending dusk—

Lucretia jumped as she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she said, pushing back in her desk and standing, quickly rubbing her hand over her face, through her hair. All she had been doing for the past week was sleeping. It had been so long since her last full night of rest; she felt dead whenever she jerked awake in the night. Her appearance must have fallen somewhat away from her, if her tight skin was any indication. Her IPRE robe was loose around her shoulders, with a thin camisole underneath and a pair of Magnus' sweats.

"It's, um," said the person on the opposite side. Lucretia trembled. "It's Lup. Can I come in?"

"…Sure."

The door opened, yellow light dripping into Lucretia's dim-lit room. Backed with the glow, her sleep-addled brain turned Lup into a majesty, a shining deity of fire and flame. It didn't end quite there; Lup shut the door and the soft light of Lucretia's desk lamp still limned her redwine hair.

Her lip was bleeding.

"Luce," Lup said, voice just barely wavering, but Lucretia was already crossing the room, the pad of her thumb dragging over the full of Lup's bottom lip, brushing the blood away. Instinctively, Lup jerked away from the touch.

"I'm sorry—" Lucretia started, but Lup's expression changed, startling her into silence; her eyebrows were drawn, mouth in a twitching grimace to show off her canines. She was _obviously_ angry and upset, and though Lucretia couldn't parse exactly why, she braced herself for the oncoming consequence.

"I'm sick of you _apologizing,"_ Lup hissed, pressing heavily into Lucretia's space. "Always fucking apologizing for shit you _haven't done._ Why, Lucy?" She coughed a wry laugh. _"Why?_ You're so much more than what others say your mistakes are. _Fuck."_

Lucretia stood painfully still, arms aloft over her chest in case Lup had chosen to strike her. It wasn't a conscious decision — just one borne of instinct and experience. "What?" she asked softly. Her stomach was in square knots, triple loops, butterflies and bats and everything in between.

"You apologized," Lup said, her eyes finally softening, losing the intimidating fire behind beautiful brown irises and black sclera. "You apologized when — when _I_ kissed _you._ All those fucking years ago, when I was mad about you those first five years, and I have been constantly wondering _why._ Lucy… Lucy, you drive me fucking crazy." Lup gave a surprisingly genuine laugh at this, though her eyes were sparkling. "I figured—"

"I thought—" Lucretia cut in, but she couldn't _think._ There was too much stimuli, her head and heart bursting into overdrive. Too many thoughts for her to process. "Jesus, Lup. I didn't know what to think, not — not after having my brain _melt_ like that—" She gave her own watery laugh, crowding into herself. "I always doubt myself. The correct pen stroke, the proper word, the logical _reaction;_ it's all under scrutiny.

"I'm not the person women — amazing, ingenious women like _you,_ Lup — would kiss. I'm awkward, reclusive, too fucking _wrong_ to function sometimes…" Lucretia brought her hands up to her eyes, wiping miserably at the tears staining her skin. "Someone like you would take a long time to process. I don't _get—"_

"I'm not gonna be your Tarquinius," Lup gently interjected, pulling Lucretia's hand from her face to run her fingertips over her cheekbones, down her neck to rest over her heart, loving the soft thudding under her fingers. She swallowed hard. "After seventy _fucking_ years, Luce — I don't fuckin' say this. But I love you. After all this time, I know that."

Lucretia's hand wandered over Lup's, holding it tight.

"I keep thinking… When we land. When we land _for good,_ Luce, I want to relive this _fucking_ lifetime and relive it with you. And — and we can get old and hold hands—"

Lucretia moved closer.

"—in — in front of sunsets—"

Tears still rung her eyes, but she was _smiling._

"—and have beach outings with the boys—"

Their noses were brushing now, so close they nearly fell into one another. So close there was a never ending kept secret they both shared, locked between the gaps of their bodies.

"—and we can fuck _every day_ if you want—"

Lucretia kissed her.

She kissed her until she forgot where they were, why they were here, losing herself in the cinnamon of her lipgloss, the press of her nails into her hips, the horrible, indecent noises Lup was making in the back of her throat that were _doing things_ to Lucretia—

And then she was floating, strong arms beneath her as Lup lifted her, forcing their lips to part.

 _"Lup—"_ she protested breathlessly, squirming in the elf's hold. "What are you—" She broke off with a yelp as Lup jostled her, her long fingers shamelessly groping her ass.

"I'm making up for lost time."

They laughed together, bright and loud, as Lup raced down the hallways with Lucretia cradled in her arms. They kissed in dark corridors, teased Taako mercilessly, and just tried to _live_ like the teens in love they never got to be.

Davenport glared, complaining about the noise, but he looked more at ease than ever, even going for a rematch of his card game with Merle (the dwarf had a mischievous glint in his eyes when Lup and Lucretia approached to pester him, but he still wound up startling out of his chair to the floor when he saw their entwined fingers). Magnus, nonplussed, shouted an ear-shattering _"Magnus!"_ to them when they were making out on the terrace.

Taako's back evened, standing straighter as he looked on at his sister; he immediately smacked her with a wooden spoon when she almost flipped his tray of latkes, but he looked looser, easier in his smile. Barry was… Barry looked pleased. He had grease on his face and graphite smudged over his knuckles, and he looked _happy_ to see Lup so joyous. Lucretia had to thank him, _talk_ to him, anything to express her luck in knowing him.

And in the end, to the surprise of neither, they found themselves in Lup's bedroom.

"Aw jeez," Lup muttered with an awkward, pleased smile as Lucretia draped herself over the duvet. "You're terrible. Seriously, _gods."_ She crawled over her, bracing her arms on either side of Lucretia's head, kissing her quickly as if in reassurance. In a rare breath of bravery, Lucretia hiked up her shirt. Lup marveled at the soft expanse of brown skin, tracing over it and dragging up and up and up, pushing away Lucretia's bra as she went. 

Humming somewhat nervously, Lucretia sat up and peeled her shirt from her, placing a gentle, unsure hand on Lup's bony hip to encourage her to do the same.

"You too," she whispered, voice rough. "Please?"

"Yeah," Lup replied, almost too fast. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, lemme—" She sat back on her haunches and scrambled for the hem of her shirt, Lucretia's hands on her skin all the while. She wasn't wearing a bra, so Lucretia dragged her fingertips along her ribs, like Lup had done to her, cupping her breasts and adoring the weight in her hands. She wanted to stay, worship every inch of tan, freckled skin Lup gave her, but all she felt was urgency — they could learn each others' bodies in the future. All Lucretia wanted was Lup, and she could hardly stand to wait, to see her completely bared and _beautiful._

"This okay?" She moved down to the apex of Lup's thighs, fingering the strained zipper of her pants.

 _"More_ than okay," Lup wheezed back, red-splashed cheeks crinkling under the weight of her smile.

"Good. I want you to fuck me, Lup." Lucretia paired this with her best smile, gazing up at the elf with hooded eyes. To her amusement, Lup squeaked.

"Fuck's sake," she hissed, frantically working at the button of her pants. "You look so fucking _cute,_ Luce, and then you say shit like _that—"_ She hissed as she pulled the zipper down, and made the loveliest strangled half-laugh half-moan as Lucretia put her hand on her through the maroon lace of her panties.

"Take them off," Lucretia said, worrying her lip under her teeth. She watched, rapt, as Lup struggled to take off her pants, before realizing she left her shoes on. She contorted her body awkwardly to fumble with her bootlaces, continuing her seizured dance until Lucretia finally took pity on her.

"C'mere," she mumbled, pulling on Lup's hips until she sat on Lucretia's thighs, tugging the girl's legs forward. As Lup kicked off her boots, Lucretia dragged her jeans and panties down her thighs, down her legs and off her form. She swallowed hard as Lup's length bounced free.

Her hands found purchase on Lup's inner thighs, desperately working their way up and chasing paths of flame, but Lup stopped her, moving back.

"You too," she said, trying to mock Lucretia from earlier, but the back of her wrist was over her mouth, betraying her overwhelm.

Lucretia nodded. She made no attempt to move, however, simply staring at Lup's chest, how it heaved under her heavy breaths, how her cock jumped when Lucretia stared too long. It took Lup a moment to realize her position, but when she did, she gave a loud, unexpected laugh.

"Sorry—" she said, grinning as she moved off of Lucretia. She gave her brief kisses on her lips, her neck, collar to sternum to bellybutton as she made her way down before finally settling on her side, close to Lucretia. She shuddered, extended her body to give Lup her own kiss — openmouthed and near-desperate — and pulled down her sweatpants and underwear in a quick move. She felt hideously exposed, even with Lup equally naked beside her — but it was _Lup._

Lup, the brash, beautiful sun elf that Lucretia had loved since she first saw her; the incredible enigma whose sharp tongue was in her _mouth;_ whose clever fingers were dancing over Lucretia's soft belly and hips to dip between her thighs.

 _"Fuck,"_ Lucretia hissed, skin prickling at the sudden contact. "Don't tease me, Lu, _gods,_ please—"

Lup kissed her, effectively quieting her as she dragged her fingers through Lucretia's pubic hair, delving further to the wet folds of her cunt.

"Spread your legs, sweetpea," Lup mumbled against Lucretia's spit-wet chin; as soon as she complied, she kissed her again, just as heavy and fevered.

Lup sunk a finger into Lucretia and thumbed the hood of her clit, swallowing every desperate gasp and groan she exhaled.

 _"Lu,"_ Lucretia whined, rocking her hips into Lup's hand. "Please, I want you to _fuck_ me, enough with the heavy petting, _please."_ Lup just laughed — having Lucretia next to her like this, writhing and beside herself, was intoxicating. She moved her finger, in and out, opening Lucretia up. She was so _tight,_ it was almost ridiculous.

"I will soon, Lucy," Lup whispered, gently biting the shell of Lucretia's ear. "Lemme take care of you, babe." She worked in another finger, moving in tandem with Lucretia slowly unwinding around her, shuddering.

"Lup, I—" Lucretia gasped, and then Lup could feel her cumming around her fingers, her whole body tightening impossibly before relaxing, jumping when Lup still traced her thumb over her oversensitive clit.

 _"Fuck,"_ she sighed, giving a happy little exhale. Lup ran her sticky hand over Lucretia's belly, rubbing little circles with her fingertips as her muscles jerked with aftershocks.

After a moment, Lucretia sat up.

"Are you—" Lup started, sudden fear coiling in her stomach (someone leaves, those she gets close to _always_ leave), but Lucretia rolled over her, towering above her. Reaching between Lup's legs, she palmed her shaft, running her thumb under her clit before jerking the base and pressing her clit against her cunt. Slowly — so _fucking_ slowly — she lowered herself onto Lup.

 _"Lucy,"_ choked Lup, hands moving to Lucretia's hips to dig in her skin, trying to ground herself. There was such a rush of _sensation,_ the tightness of Lucretia around her, the _sight_ of her with a single-minded concentration, sweaty and shivering as she took Lup inside her.

Lup wasn't incredibly big, by any means, but Lucretia still took her time, experimentally rocking her hips into Lup and letting out all sorts of embarrassing whines and keens. She finally seated herself, ass flush against Lup's hips.

 _"Oh,"_ was all that Lup was able to punch out before Lucretia started to move, lifting herself and sinking back down. She was such a goddamn sight, illuminated by sweat, her cropped hair in disarray, lips plump and overkissed. Leaning down, Lucretia stilled her movements to kiss Lup soundly.

"I never got to reply," she said softly as she put her hands atop Lup's, grinding down into her lap. "I love you, Lup. I have for so long. I love you." Lucretia gave a shaky exhale, smiling down at the freckled wonder beneath her.

"Don't be a fuckin' sap," Lup said, though her she still locked her arms around Lucretia's waist, pulling her ever closer and hugging her as tight as she could stand. The heart-bleeding intimate moment was laughably out of place, but neither girls cared. The press of their bodies, the give of skin, even the sweat between them was all that mattered; it was _them,_ all them, for however as long as they were traversing the planes and stars.

Pressing her lips against Lup's forehead, Lucretia began to move again, running her fingers through her short waves. Tangles caught in between her knuckles, and she swore she saw the stars of heaven in the glossy brassiness. It seemed that every bit of Lup (her glowing coal-ember eyes, the lithe smoothness of her body, and the millions of millions of angel kisses) had been touched by something celestial.

Lucretia was by no means religious — she preferred logic, isolation, solving problems on her own without divine help. But when she's with Lup, she couldn't help but wonder when a constellation touched her heavenly foot to earth, hand in hand with her twin.

It's ridiculous. It's lovesick puppy-dog idealized talk, but Lucretia couldn't help but believe it.

Lup gasped underneath her, rolled her hips an inch more, begging silently with a moan under her tongue.

"D'you want more?" Lucretia asked, pressing her thumb under Lup's chin to make her look up. She licked her lips, chest heaving, and Lucretia could feel the endless drum-thrumming of her pulse against her fingertips as Lup nodded. Lucretia smiled; she ran her nail down Lup's neck.

"Do you want to be on top of me?" she offered, and surprisingly, Lup hesitated. That had Lucretia grinning wider. "You _like_ this, huh, starshine?"

"Hey, I can't _always_ be in control of shit," Lup countered, reaching down to playfully bite Lucretia's shoulder. "Having someone — someone I _trust,_ to be in charge for a bit — takes it off my shoulders. Too much stress can fuck up your posture." She gave a noncommittal shrug. "'Sides. You're really fuckin' hot on top of me."

Lucretia snorted and kissed Lup. She kept edging closer into her, their bodies pressing in every place she could bear — with the _time_ they've wasted and all the times they've died, she couldn't help but want to curl inside Lup, entwine themselves so tightly so she never had to let go.

"Oh _fuck,"_ Lup gasped suddenly, her grip going tight. "Lucy—"

Lucretia kissed her open mouth, rolling her hips forward, bouncing on Lup and drinking in the lovely noises that spilled from her; the hums and sighs and moans all like hymns to a long-forgotten deity. With a desperate-sounding cry, Lup jerked her mouth back, gathering her hands under Lucretia's heavy thighs and pushing into her faster as she chased the spark igniting into a supernova behind her navel.

"I'm cumming, Luce, I — fuck — _fuck, fuck, fuck—"_

Lucretia felt Lup spill inside her, exhaled over a bump in her throat; the elf shuddered underneath her, lips parted beautifully, drool spilling down her chin. Lucretia kissed it away, holding on to Lup as she came, cooing soft words into her ear, tracing her freckles with the tip of her finger.

 _"Fuck,"_ Lup groaned when Lucretia rolled her hips forward, flopping back onto the bed. Lucretia smiled and lifted herself up, rolling sideways into the waiting opening of Lup's breast and arm. The elf kissed her, chaste and sweet, and gave more little pecks on her cheeks, her nose, pulling her close with her lips pressed against her forehead.

"I can't believe you're real," Lup hummed, her mouth hardly moving against Lucretia's hairline. She felt herself shiver under her cooling sweat, but she didn't mind, not when Lup was holding her like this, like they had been doing this for years — every intimacy practiced and routine. "You're, like, an angel or somethin', babe. Deffo out of this planar system."

"I _am,"_ Lucretia deadpanned. "You are, too, Lu." She paused, quiet for a moment. "Sunflower," she said, letting the word roll off like honey. Lup's ears twitched. "Pretty girl. Moonlight. Stardust—"

 _"Sap,"_ Lup whispered, tugging Lucretia closer; she pulled her leg over her waist, with one arm resting over her chest with her hand weaving through the frizzy baby hairs on the back of Lup's neck.

"You haven't even seen the journal pages I've written about you," Lucretia joked softly. Her lips fluttered against Lup's neck with every word, every breath lifting gooseflesh all over her. _"Pages,_ Lu. I'm embarrassing the fuck out of myself."

Lup's laugh was gentle and quiet. "I believe you," she said, and she went quiet. Her eyelids drooped, still in the warm haze of the afterglow of good sex. "I've thought pretty embarrassing things 'bout you too, buttercup. How pretty you look when you're tired. That little smile when we're doin' stupid shit and no one's lookin' at you." Lup clawed for Lucretia's hands, playing with her scarred fingers. "The callouses from holdin' your pens, here—" She pointed, brought that finger up to her mouth to kiss the round mark. "—and here."

Lucretia was flushing pleasantly under Lup's dark eyes, and Lup could only think — _she's so beautiful and she's all mine._ It had almost been a century, and they were just _now_ revealing themselves to each other, tearing away the excess. But it still felt as if they had spent a lifetime together, past the worlds they've traversed, past their home and past this bed with its sweat-soiled sheets.

And even after their seventy years, Lucretia still treated herself like an outsider.

"You're part of this family, you know that, right?" Lup asked suddenly, opening her sleepy eyes to gaze down at the incredible human woman tangled into her.

Lucretia blinked.

"What?" she said eloquently.

"Us. The crew. You're part of it, sweet stuff. Wouldn't be a fuckin' party without you, y'know?"

Lucretia squirmed uncomfortably, tensing in Lup's arms.

"It's easier, to try to remain uninvolved," she admitted, frowning.

"Maybe," Lup acquiesced, her expression unusually serious in its softness. "But you belong here. We're family now, Luc. No gettin' out of that."

Lucretia lifted her hand, running her thumb over Lup's brow to brush away stray flyaways of her hair, the thin of it starting to turn frizzy.

"I'll think on it," she said, giving a sad smile. "I know I'm family, and I love you all — more than anything." She shifted, gathering Lup's kicked blankets around them. "Let's sleep."

Lup hummed in agreement, already melting into black with her grip strong around Lucretia, holding her close. Lucretia laid her head on Lup's breast, hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

She didn't know what the future would bring, what horrors or joys would come with it like the moon's tide. Lucretia still remembered the loneliness she could never outrun, the hell that she met at every turn; it could happen again. She could lose her family, _has_ lost them, over and over again.

But —

She thought if she cared less, it would hurt less. It would tamper the weakening of her heart and spirit, stop her already worrying deterioration of self, but there was no use. She loved them, no matter what, no matter how much it hurt and broke and ruined her.

Following the rise and fall of Lup's chest, Lucretia thought — maybe she could let herself hurt. She was not the only one who had this overwhelming love. She could ask for _help,_ let her family love her, offer herself up.

She let the doors of her heart open wide.

**Author's Note:**

> lup never did find out what year it was  
> please comment/kudos it fills me with unparalleled, gooey joy


End file.
